


Hello, Daddy

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ice Play, NSFW Art, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, blindfolding, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Daddy Dacre is disappointed in you and feels you need to be punished!





	Hello, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing. SMUT. Daddy Kink. Choking. Spanking. Blindfolding. Ice play. Some NSFW gifs

It had been a long week for both you and Dacre, working long hours for you and Dacre doing interviews and going to meetings to get ready for Stranger Things 3. Neither of you had time to really be with each other, let alone see each other for just only a couple of minutes before having to leave again. But in the upcoming week, your schedules would allow you both to finally get to spend some much needed time with each other.

You get off work late Friday night and you couldn’t have been happier for this. You actually didn’t have to work overtime on the weekend so that meant free time for you. Dacre on the other hand still had a meeting to go to out of town and wouldn’t be back till Saturday afternoon. You were craving him so badly, for his large hands to run across your skin, his hot breath to whisper how much he wanted you in your ear, his lips to ghost it’s way across your neck and down your body making you shiver. Just those thoughts alone were making you ache in places he hadn’t touched in what seemed like forever. You had to fight your creeping dirty thoughts and save your much needed release for him to do on his own, so the only thing to keep your mind off him was loud music, a glass of wine and a cold shower!

After putting your stereo on blast and pouring yourself a glass of wine, you head to your shower. You were about to undress when your phone buzzed on the bathroom counter top. Looking at your phone you were happy to see it was Dacre texting you.

_**“Hi, my love! I’ll be home around one in the afternoon tomorrow. Don’t plan anything, okay? I just want it to be you and me for the rest of the day. I love you. -Dacre”** _

Taking a sip of your wine and setting it back down, you got an idea to tease him a little, letting him know you were more than eager for him to come home. Hopefully your idea will have him flying back home quicker than he originally said. You went and laid down on your shared bed, you took a quick 3 second video of you rubbing your hand down your stomach to rub over your clothed pussy briefly and texted it to him. 

**_“Hi baby! I miss you so much and I can’t wait for you to come home. Hopefully faster now that you see this. I love you too! Enjoy_. _-Y/N”_**

You get back up and head back to the bathroom to get undressed and start the shower. Taking another drink of wine your phone buzzed with another one of Dacre’s texts. 

**_“Oh you naughty girl. You’re truly going to pay for this when daddy get’s home! You disappoint me, teasing me like this. You better be ready for me to punish you when I get home. -Dacre”_ **

Smirking in victory, you giggle at Dacre’s response. You knew exactly what was going to come your way when he finally did show up. You got him right where you wanted him and it made you grin like the devil himself who just scored the perfect deal.

**_“Oh don’t worry daddy, I’ll be more than ready by the time you get home. Nice and wet for you. Sweet dreams!_ _-Y/N”_ **

You knew you were in for it now. But you didn’t care. After the long fucked up week you had, you were definitely more than ready for Dacre to fuck you well into next week!

* * *

The afternoon rolls around and you were chomping at the bit for Dacre to show up to your shared house. You had a hard time deciding what to wear, it was either a lacy number or one of Dacre’s button up shirts (which he loved to see you dressed in his shirts), you decided to wear one of his white button up shirts. Slipping it on and only fastening the last 3 buttons just so it would stay up, leaving your midriff and chest exposed but covering your breasts…leaving little to the imagination. To pass time you sit in the living room and thumb through a magazine while waiting for Dacre to arrive.

You hear keys jiggling on the locked door so you toss the magazine on the coffee table and sit semi-sideways with your legs crossed and elbow propped up on the back of the couch holding your head up with your fist. Dacre walks in, not noticing you on the couch. Setting his bags down and hanging up his jacket on the coat rack, he turns around and stops dead in his tracks when he see’s you the way you are on the couch. His eyes look instantly hungry and you start to see a small smirk form on his face, seeing you dressed sexy in one of his button down shirts.

Getting up and walking seductively towards him, Dacre scans your body with his hungry eyes while licking his lips. He shook his head when you got to him, giving him a devilish smirk.

“Hello, daddy…” You say in your most sexiest voice. “Oh how I’ve missed you so…” You run your hands over his shoulders and drape them over the back of his neck bringing him in for a for a long, passionate kiss. A kiss so hungry, so needed and so wanted, with tongues dancing with each other, lips being bitten and moans being escaped. 

“Am I still going to be punished for what I did to you last night?” You asked, while biting his bottom lip.

“Oh love, you have no idea how much trouble you’re in. More so now that you’re wearing one of my shirts the way you are.” Dacre takes his fingers and run the tips of them up your stomach to your chest, taking both of his hands and pushing the edges of the shirt over your breasts exposing them and cupping them in his palms and giving them a slight squeeze. Dacre’s shirt you were wearing falls off you and onto the floor, leaving you exposed only for him to see. 

“I’ve missed you, my love. There wasn’t a minute I didn’t think about you, having you under my touch and my lips on yours…and here you are looking fucking beautiful just for me and only me…” Dacre runs his hands over your body, grabbing onto your ass and giving it a tight squeeze “Now I want my baby girl to get that gorgeous ass into that bedroom and wait for her daddy. I will be there shortly.” Giving your ass a smack, Dacre walks away towards the kitchen and you head down the hall into your bedroom to sit on your bed to wait for him. 

After a couple minutes Dacre comes in with a bowl and sets it down on the nightstand. Slipping off his shoes and putting them aside, Dacre takes off his tie and walks up to you, he places his fingers gently on your chin and brings your face up to look at him. “You’re all mine, beautiful” Giving you a gentle kiss but biting on your bottom lip before pulling away, he places the tie over your eyes and ties it in the back like a blindfold. “Lay down on the bed, love.” 

Doing as told, you go to lie down. You hear clinking in the bowl Dacre had brought in and felt him dip into the bed, then he straddles you. You feel him lean down, placing his hand next to your head you suddenly felt a cold sensation run across your lips, startling you and making you gasp out loud. Dacre lets out a slight giggle through his nose, you could sense he was enjoying your reaction. “Take a lick, darling” Poking your tongue through your lips, you ran it across the ice cube Dacre had placed teasingly over your lips. 

“Is this my punishment, daddy?” You moaned out, giving a slight giggle. 

“Oh darling, this is just the start of it. You don’t know what I have in store for you. For right now, I just want you to lay still and relax for me.” Dacre leans in and whispers, placing his warm lips against your cold ones, running the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip, making you moan at his warmth.  

Taking the melting ice cube, he runs it down the middle of your neck to your chest making you shiver at the coldness. Running the ice cube across your breast and right over your nipple making you suck in a harsh breath between your teeth at the sensation of the cold cube over your sensitive bud. Dacre leans down and swipes his warm wet tongue across your cold hard nipple, which sends goosebumps to emerge from your skin. Pulling away, he runs the dripping ice cube across your chest to your other breast and does the same thing, running the coldness in circles around your nipple till its cold as ice and attaches his warm mouth to your nipple, licking and sucking gently till its no longer cold making you gasp at the wonderful sensation.

“Are you liking his, my love?” Dacre asks in an amusing, lustful tone. 

“Mhmm” You could barely gasp out. Dacre raised an eyebrow at you and put the ice cube back on your nipple and kept it there, rubbing it in circles. “Darling, you’re going to have to use your words for me. This ice isn’t going to come off until you do!” Dacre responded in a disapproving tone.

“Y-yes daddy, I-i like it” You whined out. The coldness of the ice was becoming too unbearable so you grabbed Dacre’s wrist and pulled it away. “Daddy…f-fuck, that was getting too cold.” You squirmed underneath him, grabbing onto your breast to warm it back up. Dacre stuck the remaining ice cube into your mouth grabbed onto your wrist and took your hand off you and pinned it up above your head, leaning in dangerously close to your face. 

“Y/N, you don’t get to do that.” Dacre tsk’d. “I told you this is apart of your punishment. Now you’re going to have to suffer with your nipple being cold and I’m going to continue with another ice cube with the rest of your body. Now don’t move!” Dacre said firmly. Bringing his mouth to your neck, he let out a moan and sunk his teeth into your neck and bit you, he sucked at your skin with some force till you had a deep purple bruise on your neck. Lifting his head slightly to admire his work, he let out another moan and leaned back down and lightly licked your throbbing bruise. Taking the tie off your face, Dacre looked you in your eyes and he gives you his signature wink which made you groan because he knew it made you weak. 

Grabbing another cube from the bowl, Dacre continued his journey down the canvas of your body starting from your chest down your stomach and around your belly button, working his way to your hips and down to your inner thighs. You were a moaning mess, gasping and slightly bucking your body with every touch and glide. Making his way dangerously close to your heat, he slid the ice on either side of your folds making your legs close shut at the suddenness. Dacre pushed your legs back apart and nestled himself in between your legs, wrapping his arm under your thigh and around your hip, he spread your folds open and slid the cube from your core up to your clit, back down again and back up, making little circles around your clit. 

Whining out for him, Dacre attach’s his mouth to your clit and sucks on your cold, sensitive nub warming it up along with running his tongue over your core. He alternated between the ice cube and his warm mouth over and over again till you were a screaming, orgasmic, trembling mess with the ice cube melted and the bed soaked. Dacre got up sitting on his knees and starts unbuttoning his shirt while admiring you as you came down from your high.

“Good god love! You did so good for daddy, taking that ice cube like a good girl.” Dacre cooed in his silky smooth accent as he took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “Now be a darling and help daddy unbutton his pants, hmm?” Reaching out his hand for you to take, you grab on and he helps you sit up. Your face being right in front of his hips you reach over and unbuckle his belt and start to unbutton and unzip his pants while you lean forward and kiss and nip at his massive erection. 

Pulling his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, you look up at Dacre and smile at how incredibly hard his cock was as it began to twitch in your hand, you began to twist his length around your fingers.

“My girl’s happy to see daddy’s cock, isn’t she? You going to take daddy’s cock in between those gorgeous lips like a good girl?” Dacre moaned as he bit his bottom lip, while he ran his fingers through your hair.

“Yes I am, I missed your cock so much daddy” Sticking your tongue out, you kitten licked the tip of his head while slowly stroking him. Wrapping your lips around him you suck the head of his cock while you swiped your tongue all on the underside of his cock. “Mmm baby girl you’re doing so good. Now take daddy all the way in.” Grabbing a fist full of your hair, Dacre pushes your head down till the head of his cock hits the back of your throat making you gag a little. Pulling back you start to bob your head sucking his hard cock just the way he likes it. Dacre becomes a moaning mess, hissing through his teeth, licking his lips, throwing his head back in pleasure as you take him in nice and deep while playing with his balls and firmly squeezing them. 

“Fuck my love, you’re going to make daddy cum” Dacre yelled out. Tightening his grip around your hair he starts to fuck your mouth as you increased your speed, sucking his cock harder. Every time he hit the back of your throat you would let out a moan, the vibrations tickling his cock made Dacre start to tremble as he was nearing his orgasm. A couple more pumps of his cock in your mouth, Dacre yelled out a loud “FUCK” and shoots his load into the back of your throat, you swallow everything Dacre had to give you. Feeling spent, Dacre falls down on the bed, out of breath.

“Did daddy like that?” You asked, giggling at him you got on top of Dacre and started placing kisses all over his chest and neck. “Fuck. Yes I did, you did so good for me.” Dacre ran his hands through his hair, trying to compose himself. 

“Good.” Looking at him in his eyes, you lean forward and kissed him. Dacre wrapped his arms around you and starts to run his large hands up and down your back softly causing you to get goosebumps. He rolls you over on your back so he’s on top of you, gliding his still hard length over your folds, he takes a hold of his cock and teases your clit by swirling circles around the sensitive nub with the head of his cock.

Sliding his cock down to your core he slightly pushes the head in and pulls back out, pushing back in an inch more, pulling back out. Dacre slides back in going all the way, pulling your legs up your body he starts to fuck you hard, gripping onto the back of your thighs for leverage while he pounds into you like there was no tomorrow.

“Ooh daddy, fuck you feel so good. But is that all you got for me? I know you can do better than that. I thought you were going to punish me?” While in the middle of moaning and being fucked into you managed to grow a devilish smirk on your face. Dacre just stares at you in surprise for a second then the look on his face grows dark, he growls at you. Dacre stops fucking you then he puts his right hand on the bed to support himself and grabs you around the throat with his left and squeezes.

 “Oh, is this how my princess is going to talk to her daddy? I thought I would be nice since you were being a good girl. But if this is what you really wanted, then you’re going to get what you asked for!” Dacre looks you deep in your eyes and thrusts into your sex hard and stops and thrusts hard into you again and does this over and over while squeezing your throat with every thrust. When a smile spreads across your face was when Dacre lets go of your throat, supporting himself with both arms on the bed he fucks you relentlessly, with your bodies slapping together with your head thrown back screaming in pleasure.

Dacre takes your chin in his hand and pulls your face back down to look at him, putting his hand around your throat and squeezes hard. 

“Hey! I want you to open your eyes and look at me while I watch you fall apart, my darling.” Dacre kissed you hard and bit your lip before pulling away to continue fucking you into next week. 

Pulling your legs over his shoulders giving him a better angle to your g-spot, he starts to rub your clit furiously. Screaming out for him as you start to tremble, your orgasm bursts through you like a shot of lightening, hips bucking into him while your legs tighten over his shoulders, he fucks you till your body goes limp and your legs fall off his shoulders. Tears were running down your face, moaning so loud it sounded like you were crying.

“What’s wrong my love? Did daddy punish you like you wanted?” When you didn’t answer him, he stops and pulls out of you. “Get on your hands and knees, you’re still not done yet!” 

Groaning, you weakly pull yourself up and doing as he said, getting on your hands and knees. Positioning himself at your entrance he pushes himself in and starts fuckin you hard and fast. Suddenly you feel a stinging slap across your ass, making you squeal out. Every few thrusts Dacre slaps your ass hard till your ass cheek turns a bright red. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes but you were in pure bliss at the sensation of you being spanked and Dacre’s big cock fucking the hell out of you. 

“My naughty girl had enough yet, huh? You like your punishment so far baby girl?” Dacre hisses through his teeth as he can feel his orgasm getting close. 

“M-more daddy. P-please let me cum on your cock d-daddy, I waaant y-you to cum in m-me please…mmmfuuuckk!!” You barely managed to scream out at him between his hard thrusts. 

“Give me your arms then baby, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to be seeing stars!” 

Resting your head on the mattress, you reach both arms behind you, Dacre gripping onto both wrists, he pulls you back up slightly and fucks you faster and harder, the only sound in the room was his hips slapping against your ass, your screaming and Dacre’s grunts and choked out moans. “F-fuck baby girl, you better g-get ready to cum, daddy can’t hold back any longer. Fucking cum on daddy’s cock!” Squeezing your walls tighter around him, you feel your coil ready to burst when Dacre gives you two more hard thrusts, you feel him burst into you, your thumping orgasm pulsating around his hard cock, you tried to scream out only for nothing to come out. Your vision starts to go black as a tingly sensation spreads throughout your shaking body. Dacre suddenly lets go of your wrists letting you fall on the bed with Dacre falling on the bed next to you.

You both lay there, a panting mess, you whining at how hard he had fucked you. You were sure he broke you, you couldn’t feel a thing as you felt numb. 

“Damnit Dacre. I missed you too!” You groaned, turning on your back you barely manage to let out a giggle. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to move for the rest of the day.” 

“Ha ha, yeah I missed you too baby. Maybe next time don’t send me videos trying to tease me.” 

“If it means you’ll fuck me this good then I’m going to send you videos every time you’re gone!” You turned onto your right side to look at him and giggled. 

Dacre turned to his left side and looked at you lovingly in your eyes, taking his hand and brushing your hair behind your ear. He cupped the side of your face with his hand, swiping his thumb across your lips.

“I love you so much baby girl. I’m so happy that you are mine.” Dacre smiled at you sweetly and gave you a kiss on your lips.

“I love you so much too baby. I’m happy that I’m yours, always will be, forever.”

Dacre scooped you up in his arms and held onto you, running his fingers lightly across your back and kissing your forehead. Both of your and Dacre’s eyes fluttering closed taking you both just minutes to fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
